Hell's Princess
by Jounin Saryn
Summary: When a mysterious stranger arrives at Fairy Tail looking for Lucy what will he do? who is he? why does he want Lucy? will team Natsu discover their forgotten past or will Lucy be lost to the darkness? and why is Lucy bleeding so much without telling anybody?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairy Tail charecters. Just the OC's**

Chapter 1: How it begins.

Lucy P.O.V

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail, Cana was drinking excessive amounts of alcohol, Levy was reading, Happy was trying to offer Carla a fish, but Carla just ignored him, Erza was eating strawberry shortcake and of course, Gray and Natsu were at each other's throats. I sighed as I sat down on my usual stool at the bar. "Morning Lucy!" greeted the ever cheerful bar maid, Mira. I glanced at her giving a slightly pained smile, praying she would just shrug it off but I was wrong as usual. "Hey Lucy, something wrong? You look a bit down". Mira asked concern evident in her voice. "No Mira, I'm just tired, could I have a coffee?" I smiled. Mira returned the smile before running off to the kitchen to get my order. I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't notice a certain pink-haired dragon slayer coming up behind me until I felt him sling his arm over my shoulder playfully. I turned to face Natsu who gave me one of his infamous toothy grins. "Yo Luce! Let's go on a mission" Natsu grinned. "Sure, what you got in mind" I smiled at my pyromaniac best friend.

Natsu P.O.V

Luce has been really out of it and actually really weird, weirder than usual. I'm getting worried about her. I mean she goes out really late at night and when she comes home she smells weird, like she used disinfectant or something. And this one time she came home and I swear I smelt blood. As I watched her walk out of the guild I grinned to myself. 'at least she's coming on this mission with us' I thought. Gray and Erza had headed off on a job shortly after Erza ended our fight by swiftly throwing as at a wall, giving as her infamous death glare. So it'll just be me, Luce and of course Happy. My thoughts were interrupted by a blue blur crashing into my chest winding me slightly, I realised this crazy, flying blue cat was none other than my partner Happy. "Natsuuu~" Happy sang excitedly. "What's up?" I asked genuinely curious as to why he was so excited. "Natsu, Carla invited me to go on a job with her, Wendy and Romeo."  
Happy grinned. I smirked, so Carla finally gave in. I bet she secretly likes Happy's attention. "Go ahead Happy, me and Luce'll be fine." I grinned. Happy looked at me as a mischievous grin spread across his face. "You liiiiiiiiiiiiiike her!" Happy teased rolling his tongue. I blushed and looked away praying he wouldn't notice. "Shu…Shut u-up!" I stuttered "Great! Stupid brain, now the cat'll know something's up" I thought to myself. Happy gave me an all knowing smirk before speeding off towards a table where Wendy, Romeo and Carla were sitting. I sighed and walked out of the guild towards Lucy's apartment, I realised that I had forgotten to explain the job. As I neared her apartment, walking along the river bank, a familiar stench hit my sensitive dragon slayer nose. I panicked and franticly began sprinting towards Lucy's house. I smelt the stench of her blood.

Lucy P.O.V

I carefully lifted up my tank top revealing a blood soaked bandage wrapped around my midsection. "Great it reopened" I thought. As I unwrapped the crimson red bandage, I winced at the pain the deep gash caused. I reached into the medical kit I had placed on the bed and pulled out some disinfectant. I hissed in pain as the disinfectant began killing the looming infection, as I continued to slowly wipe the gash I pulled out some fresh bandages. After cleaning the gash I chucked the wipes and red bandages in the trash, pouring some disinfectant liquid on top so that a certain pink haired trespasser wouldn't be able to smell them. I wrapped the fresh, white bandages around my midsection and clipped it into place with the crocodile clips. I changed my tank top and immediately through the bloody one in the washing machine. I was so focused on not bleeding through the bandages with the once again opened wound I didn't notice the subtle click of my window opening.

Natsu P.O.V

I clicked open Lucy's bedroom window and landed silently on her floor, "like a ninja" I thought to myself as I stood up. My eyes widened in shock once Lucy entered her room. she was clutching her side and a crimson red liquid seeped out. The scent and sight of her blood made me physically sick. Honestly I'd rather ride 1000 trains than see/ smell this. The smell of Lucy's blood always nauseates me but never to this degree. After the initial shock I finally calmed down and approached Lucy. She looked like I had just caught her shop lifting or something. As I grew closer I noticed her tense up. More blood seeped through her pink tank top and drip onto her blue skirt before pooling on her pink carpet. "Natsu what do you want?" She glared at me. I flinched slightly before refocusing my attention on my bleeding best friend. "Luce I was gonna fill you in on the job. But know I wanna know why your bleeding so bad." I replied. I noticed her biting her bottom lip after my question. This was Lucy's tell, this is how I knew when she was nervous. "I…u...uh….um…tripped…yeah that's it" she grinned sheepishly. Again she bit her lip, probably hoping I'd accept her obvious lie. I decided to drop the issue since it seemed she wouldn't tell me anytime soon. "Okay? So anyway I wanted to let you know that this job'll just be you and me coz, Gray and Erza left on another job a little while ago and happy is going on a job with Carla, Wendy and Romeo." I explained. Lucy burst out laughing "I…I...I…can't be...li...eve it …..Carla invited… him on a job." Lucy stated, wiping a tear that escaped her eyes. I chuckled thinking the same thing. After our little laughing fit ended me and Lucy parted ways to pack for our job. Since it was only noon we decided to head to Hargeon (location of the job) today and agreed to meet at the train station in 2 hours. As I waved Lucy goodbye and jumped out of the window sill sprinting towards my house, I couldn't help but wonder why Lucy wouldn't tell me why she is hurt so bad.

Time skip: 2 hours at Magnolia Station.

Lucy P.O.V

The wound to my midsection still hurt a great deal but I couldn't let that stop me, after all I have rent that I need to pay. As I stood on the platform with my blue backpack waiting for Natsu I realised he hadn't told what the job was. I figured it would be something where he would destroy half the city, again. I sighed as I saw the pink haired idiot running towards me. Natsu passed me my ticket. "Hey Natsu I just remembered I don't know what the job is" I stated. "Oh yeah forgot to show you the flyer, anyways here" Natsu replied as he handed me the flyer.

_Destroy a Monster terrorizing a small village near Hargeon_

_Reward: 100,000J._

The job seemed simple enough so I didn't panic too much. After about 10 minutes, the train pulled into the station and Natsu had already turned green and looked like he was about to puke his guts up. I sighed as I pulled him on to the train and sat him opposite me in our usual booth. As the train began moving Natsu hung out the window like a sheet on a clothes line. His entire body was hanging out the window and he was puking everything he had eaten, probably for that year. I sighed and sat down next to him pulling him back in the window and laying his head on my lap. He seemed tense at first but eventually relaxed. I ran my hand through his surprisingly soft pink mop of hair. After about 10 minutes of me stoking his hair, Natsu fell asleep. And I smiled softly at the sleeping boy. When Natsu was asleep he was rather…. Cute, I mean he wasn't a crazy pyromaniac burning everything in sight. He was just so peaceful. Almost like a different person. I giggled quietly and stared out the window deep in thought. After a while my eyelids felt heavy so I rested my head against the window and fell asleep.

**Hey guys! this is my first ever fanfic and i'm not sure whether its all that good but i hope you like it anyway and ill be posting chapters probably every week. or as often as possible. Anyway Enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu P.O.V

I woke up when I heard a loud whistle and felt the train pulling to a stop. I opened my eyes to see Luce leaning against the window, sleeping. She's not a bad sight to wake up to, I chuckled at my thought. The conductor's voice came over the speaker and announced that we had arrived in Hargeon. "Guess I gotta wake Luce up now. Shame. She looked peaceful" I sighed to myself and gently began shaking Luce's shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes. Dam her brown eyes are just so beautiful-WOAH! WHAT! DID I JUST CALL HER EYES BEAUTIFUL! UH-AH! NO WAY! WE'RE NAKAMA! NOTHING MORE! NOTHING LESS!_...right? _I screamed in my head. God I must be losing it. "Luce we're in Hargeon". I explained. Luce nodded and stood up. She stretched her legs, grabbed her pack and exited the train. I followed closely behind. I was still so confused by my thoughts. Why did I see Luce so differently to the other girls in the guild? I mean I feel the need to be so protective. I didn't treat Lissana that way. After we finished our meeting with the client we headed off to destroy the monster. It was pretty easy. I used my fire dragon's iron fist, Luce defeated some minor monsters with Loki and presto we were 100,00J richer. As we headed back towards our hotel I noticed that Luce hadn't really spoken to me,(with the exception of meeting with the client, of course). "Yo Luce, what's wrong" I asked, expecting to be completely ignored. "Hey Natsu, can you head to the hotel without me. There's something I gotta do" Luce replied. And before I could protest she ran off. I tried tracking her scent, but for some reason I couldn't locate it. In the end I gave up and headed to the hotel. I flopped down on my bed waiting for Luce and eventually fell asleep waiting.

Lucy P.O.V

I ran, the soles of my combat boots, thundering against the pavement. I didn't honestly care. I just had to get away. I hate myself. I couldn't save them! I berated myself in my head as I sprinted for the hotel clutching my side. Blood seeped through my white tank top. My blonde hair stuck to my forehead thanks to the amount of blood in it. After what felt like an eternity of running, I reached the hotel. I burst through the doors, surprisingly unnoticed. I needed to reach Natsu. I felt the fatigue riddled my body, thanks to the blood loss.. But I kept running, never losing my pace. I finally reached the hallway and I stood in front of the door to our room. but I had lost too much blood, my legs became jelly, black spots appeared in my vision and my throat constricted. I prayed Natsu had either heard or smelt me or else I'm a goner. As my felt began to fade, I heard the sound of a door slam, a familiar warmth enveloped my body and a frantic voice called my name. Before I could do anything, my world slipped away into utter darkness and defining silence. That last thought I had was that I would die without finding them.

Natsu P.O.V

I stirred as a familiar and comforting smell reached my nose. The smell of vanilla, cinnamon and strawberries. The smell of Lucy. I rubbed my tired eyes and happily thought at least she's finally back. Then my eyes suddenly widened and I panicked. The metallic scent of Lucy's blood wafted up my nostrils. I threw the covers off and slammed the door open. I was greeted by the horrific sight of my blonde best friend, lying in the hallway, barley conscious and bleeding to death. I ran over to her and scooped her up into my arms. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. "Luce! Come on Luce, stay with me!" I frantically begged her not to go to sleep fearing she would never wake up, never smile again and never laugh again. Then it hit me like a bolt of Laxus's lightning. I was in love with my weirdo, klutzy, blonde and beautiful best friend. I felt my heart clench at the thought of never being able to tell her. As Luce lost consciousness I picked her up bridle style, her head resting against my chest and sprinted for the healing clinic. I wanted to cry all over again when I felt how cold she was. I raised my body temperature and held her close, attempting to keep her warm. Her shallow breathing was my only reassurance that she was alive. After I arrived at the clinic and she was treated set her up a room and let her rest. I notified the guild via communications lacrima that Luce was injured but that I would take care of her. I stayed by her bedside clutching her hand, keeping her warm. I only left to use the bathroom. I barley ate her slept for three days. I couldn't do anything but watch over her seemingly lifeless body. I thought a lot during the times I watched her sleep. I remembered Igneel telling me how one day I would find a mate.

*FLASHBACK*

Igneel: one day my son, you will find a girl who you love more than anything else. You will protect her with your life; feel pain when she is hurt or sad and most importantly you will love her as she will love you. She is known as your mate.

Natsu (6 years old): isn't a mate a type of food, like curry or soba?

Igneel: idiot son.

(Igneel wacked Natsu with his tail over the head).

Natsu: ouch that hurt!

Igneel :( chuckle) son, your mate is the girl who will love you for everything about you. Your personality, your denseness, your stupid and reckless nature, your dragon self and in return you shall love all of her also.

Natsu: I'm not stupid! Or dense!

Igneel :( sigh) I guess you will understand when you are older.

*END FLASHBACK*

This is what Igneel meant, so Luce is my mate then. How do I tell her? Does she even feel the same way? All I could do was imagine different scenarios like she would throw her arms around my neck and kiss me passionately and say how much she loves me or that she would be freaked out and reject me, ruining our friendship. After hours of thinking over different outcomes I decided to wait until I knew how she felt about me before saying anything to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy P.O.V

Over and over again all I see is the faces of that family and the image of their blood staining my clothes. But the thing that haunted me the most was that sadistic smirk he wore on his face, it scared me to my very core. My eyes shot open and I heaved in air. Once I calmed down enough I realised that it was extremely bright, I blinked a few times to help my eyes adjust. I found myself in a sterile hospital room. I felt movement to my left and I slowly turned my head, wincing slightly at the pain that head. Next to me, with his upper body on the bed and his lower body plopped on a chair pulled right up next to the bed, was Natsu. The next thing I noticed was that his hand tightly grasped mine, as if he was afraid I would disappear if he let go, our finger were intertwined. I blushed crimson at the sight of our hands. Natsu moved his head in his sleep and I saw his face. His skin was blotchy and his eyes were red and puffy, he'd been crying, I frowned at the thought, I made him sad. I used my free hand to brush his bangs of his face, smiling softly at the worried sleeping boy. Natsu caught my hand and gently but firmly held it to his and nuzzled closer into my cupped cheek. I giggled and smiled, tenderly stroking his cheek. I poked his cheek gently in an attempt to wake him up. Natsu stirred slightly and his onyx eyes slowly opened, he stared intensely into my brown eyes before giving me a sleepy, lop-sided grin. "Morin' Luce!" Natsu cheered. "Moring Natsu" I giggled. Natsu's grin widened before he cast me a confused gaze, because you see my face was still red due to the fact our hands were still intertwined and his free hand still held my hand cupping his cheek. Natsu then turned burning red when he realised. .GOD! He's blushing, so cute! I love how cute he looks when he blus-WOAH! WHAT! NO WAY DID I JUST THINK THAT! STUPID MIND! MUST BE FROM THE BLOOD LOSS! YEAH THAT'S IT..._Right? _I screamed in my mind. I sighed inwardly; I had already discovered and accepted that I was in love with Natsu however he is just too dense, he'll probably never return my feelings. To him we were merely nakama, I pushed my feelings to the back of my mind, I couldn't deal with them now I hate the idea of being rejected and its painful being 'friend-zoned'. "I u-uh…um..s-sorry!" Natsu stuttered before releasing my hands. I frowned, I didn't really want that moment to end but I ignored it. "d-don't...worry...a...About …i-it" I spluttered, blushing a darker red, if possible. Natsu stood up and I took some deep breathes. After I calmed down I threw back the covers and stood up. Natsu starred at me eyes filled with worry and concern. "I'm fine, I just…. Want to get back to the guild" I smiled, sadly. Natsu merely nodded seeming to understand. We packed our belongings and bordered the morning train back to Magnolia. I was a little scared or returning; once we arrived I would have to explain my failure to Master Makarov. After about 30mins of watching Natsu preform his imitation of a drying sheet I repeated the same calming process as earlier and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

** sorry i haven't updated for a while, I've been really, really busy. but i wanted to give you guys something so heres a short chapter and i will update chapter 4 and chapter 5 soon.**

**p.s adding a new story but i need an idea for a title. i put the summary at the end and let me know if you think of anything.**

**JA NE!**

**~Ri-Chan ^_^**

**summary: after returning from a 4 year journey in search of igneel, natsu finds that his actions before he left has caused his family to grow and man is he happy. but recently the number of Zeref-affiliated dark guilds has been increasing, what will Natsu do when he finds Fairy Tail and his friends have changed drastically. can Natsu accept his new responsibility and help his guild defeat the evil wizard Zeref. and what is Lucy's new power? who are Fall and Emil? why did Mira just call Lucy Master?**


	4. Chapter 4

Normal P.O.V

The partners rode the train together for about another 3 hours before they finally pulled into Magnolia station. Natsu and Lucy went their separate ways and agreed to meet at the guild in 3 hours. After they had both unpacked and freshened up, they met up at the guild and sat with Erza, Gray and Happy at their usual table, discussing Lucy and Natsu's mission. After a while, Lucy decided to just suck it up and dragged herself upstairs to the Master's office to discuss her failure. After the two exchanged their greetings, locked the door and sat down, they began to discuss the failure Lucy fretted over. "Master, I failed the request you gave me to complete, _He _escaped and the family were all killed, I couldn't save them". Lucy bowed her head in shame and waited for the Master to get angry. "My child, raise your head and feel no same, I understand you tried, you would never half-heartedly do something". Makarov smiled tenderly at his 'daughter' in an attempt to comfort the conflicted child. After a lengthy discussion, Lucy returned to her place beside Natsu at the table with their friends.

Lucy P.O.V

After roughly half an hour of laughing, talking, joking and fighting, I began to cheer up. That is until the guild door swung open with a loud 'BANG!', revealing a tall slender man with a similar build to Gray. He had black hair styled similar to Jellal's and manic, crimson red eyes. He turned his head scanning the guild, when he spotted me his expression morphed into an insane smirk. The odd man walked strode towards me and I tensed not wanting that bastard to notice my fear, I forced my expression to remain calm and glared icy daggers at him, praying that he leaves. But just encase he doesn't i may have to reveal THAT I just hope they don't hate me afterwards. The man suddenly lunged at me gathering a ball of electrified shadows in his right hand. Natsu tried to leap forward and block the attack from hitting me, but I yanked on the back of his vest, back flipping off the table just in time to prevent the attack hitting wither of us. Natsu stared at me wide eyed along with most of the guild. The man merely smirked "Did I anger you, Princess?" he spoke, his voice laced with sarcasm. I gritted my death and glared at him with pure rage in my brown orbs, "What do you want, Ranjiin!?" I spat venomously.

"To play, your majesty" Ranjiin smirked before bowing mockingly. My glared became harder and his smirk only widened. "Change forms and fight me for real! I know you must be absolutely furious with me since what happened in Hargeon" Ranjiin gave a maniac grin before letting out a positively insane laugh. "THAT'S IT YOU INSANE, DEMONIC FREAK!" I screamed and proceeded to close my eyes and concentrated on transforming into my battle form. I felt my cursed blood thump and boil within my veins; my golden locks transformed into an inky black and grew down to the back of my knees, my eyes changed from large chocolate orbs to slanted, and reptilian-like crimson eyes. My green tank top and simple white denim shorts changed into a white, long sleeve button up dress shirt and a thigh length black pleated skirt. My gladiator sandals became knee high lace up brown boots and I wore thigh length black socks. Every one of the fairy tail members present gasped in absolute shock at my transformation. After the transformation was complete, my red eyes began to glow and a black mist formed around me, I focused my energy and held out my palms, when the mist cleared I had a large black and red scythe in my hands, posed for an attack, I smirked. "I am Lucille Heartfillia, Daughter of the Devil and the heir to hell's throne, guardian of the dammed gate. You will be punished for your crimes you pathetic waste of flesh!" I announced in an authoritative voice and rushed towards him, hoping to wipe that arrogant smirk of his crappy face. "Ahh, so now the princess had finally decided to play!" Ranjiin mocked. "Hell's flame thrower!" he cried as a burst of black and red flames shot towards me. Then something unexpected happened, a blur of pink, disappearing fire and screams of sheer agony. "Natsu you can't eat those!" I screamed desperately, but it was already too late and the fire breathing idiot collapsed on the ground in a pained heap. I ran to his side and gently placed his head on my lap, his face was pale and twisted in agony, sweat dripped from his brow and he groaned hoarsely. "Well, well, well! Our princess seems to have developed a fondness for weak humans, how cute" Ranjiin mocked again with a smug sadistic smirk that made me want to rip his lips off. I turned to glare at him although it seemed to do more other than cause him to chuckle darkly. I touched Natsu chest gently, I felt the demonic fire burning his dragon lungs and his heart struggling to continue beating. I breathed slowly and a golden light surrounded us in a protective little bubble of light. "This will hurt Natsu, but it's the only way to save you. The only price is that you will also carry the burden of my blood stained memories" I explained solemnly, Natsu nodded faintly if somewhat hesitantly, this was all the consent I needed and I used some of the golden light to push my hand into Natsu's chest. Natsu screamed and gritted his teeth so hard I worried he'd break his jaw from the pressure. My hands formed an opening to his soul a brilliant orange and red dragon flame burned bright and proud although it seemed to slowly dim. I pulled out my hand, still encased by light and gently formed a similar opening into my own chest and I pulled out a black and red, intricately designed key. This was my demon key, my entry pass to hell, my power source and my very own cursed soul.

Natsu P.O.V

I was shocked to say the absolute least when I heard who Lucy was, but the fact is she was still Lucy, my Lucy. WAIT NO NOT MINE! My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Lucy speak and strained to hear, even though I have amazing sense they were kinda overloaded at the moment considering it feels like some one's ripped out my lungs tied them into a bow, set them on fire and put them back in. "This will hurt Natsu, but it's the only way to save you. The only price is that you will also carry the burden of my blood stained memories" she warned, her tone serious and I found myself nodding although slightly unsure if I wanted this, it sounded like it would cause her pain too and that was the last thing I wanted. Suddenly a golden light encased us in this kinda giant bubble thing and she reached into my chest with the same light covering her hands. At first I was stunned and shocked at the fact that her hands went through my chest but didn't pierce my skin, that was until I felt the mind splintering agony that came with her little magic light. It hurt like hell but I clenched my teeth tightly to avoid distracting her with my pathetic pained groans. I felt a chill race up my spine as her delicate fingers brushed against what I guess you could call my soul before she carefully removed her hands from my chest and repeated the same process on her own body. It mad my heart clench painfully to see the expression of agony on her usually happy face and I had to force myself to not distract her, for all I now she could die if she let her concentration slip. After a few moments she gently pulled out a key that looked similar to one of her gate keys however this one was black and red with a small crown shape where the ring to put it on a key holder should be. She suddenly became pale and began to pant heavily, she placed the key into the hole of my chest and I gasped as I felt my soul instantly connect with the key. My pupils dilated and unfocused as Lucy's memories flashed through my head, I saw blood, bodies and horrific creatures that would reduce even Erza to a shaking muddle of fear. Screams and sobs echoed through my head and so many voices screamed at me, my head began to pound and swore my ears bled slightly. I knew Lucy's life hadn't exactly been rainbows and unicorns but now I knew her entire life story and it was far darker than she ever let on. She was the princess of hell, a demon-slayer, trained by all of the demon masters, forever hunting murderous rogue demons. Running from a crazed and banished demon intent on controlling her and possessing the power of her demon key. But then I felt a recent sensation, I saw Lucy crying; terrified she would be rejected by her nakama, only ever telling Gramps about herself. I felt another sharp spurt of pain as Lucy removed the key and returned to her own body. She immediately regained the colour in her face and began to breathe normally. I now knew that before, that strange fire was slowly killing me and she removed it with her demon key. She then returned her attention to the rogue demon that had been patiently waiting for the little moment to end. I knew that demon since I had gained Lucy's memories, his name was Ranjiin and he was a shadow flame demon who had murdered an entire family right in front of Lucy and then attacked her. She blamed herself for the loss of their lives, but it wasn't her fault. It was that bastard's fault and I growled under my breath, inwardly promising to beat the man within an inch of his life has Wendy heal him and repeat. I lunged at Ranjiin and unleashed a mid –air fire dragon's iron fist, slightly catching him off guard and sending him back a few steps before he recovered and blasted a few attacks of his own at me but thanks to Lucy I could withstand his strange fire, it still hurt since I would need to train to be fully immune but at least it wouldn't kill me and I could eat it safely. His series of strong attacks managed to break my guard and send me flying into the bar cabinet, I smashed a few bottles and collapsed to the floor as the shelves fell on top of me sending out a cloud of dust. My vision faded and blurred as felt something hard crashed against my head and sticky, warm liquid side down my ear.

* * *

**I'm soooooo sorry i haven't updated in like forever but i've been really busy and recovering form a serios case of writers block but as a treat i've updated a chapter and also added the first chapters of two new stories. again guys im really sorry and i understand if your upset. Anyway Please Enjoy!**

**JA~NE**


	5. Not a chapter!

Hey guys i'm really sorry about this but my computer's hard drive broke and i lost everything and was too stupid to think of backing things up! i apologise but it will be a little while until i can update again becuase i have to rewrite everything from scratch. please wait just a little longer!


End file.
